Current production motor vehicles, such as the modern-day automobile, are originally equipped with assorted cup holders that are incorporated into different areas of the vehicle's passenger compartment. These cup holders are generally intended to provide a stable receptacle for securely retaining a container, such as a beverage can, bottle, or cup, in an upright position during vehicle operation. This is particularly important for the driver who requires the use of both hands to properly operate the vehicle. Cup holders have taken various forms, such as recessed receptacles formed into the instrument panel or center console, and similarly located trays fabricated with cup receiving apertures. Other types of cup holder assemblies are designed to transition from an extended position, projecting from the instrument panel or center console, to a retracted position, stowed inside the instrument panel/center console thus allowing the cup holder to be moved out of the way when not in use.
Cup holders are often provided in vehicles for both front and rear passengers, mounted in such diverse locations as underneath the dash board, assembled into the passenger's vehicle door, or projecting rearwardly from the center console elevated from the rear floor board. In one specific example, a cup holder assembly may be incorporated into an armrest assembly of a rear bench-style seat, wherein the armrest assembly is movable between a raised “stowed” position and a lowered “use” position. In addition, many cup holder assemblies are designed to receive and retain containers of varying sizes. For example, some cup holder assemblies include flexible tabs that project from an interior surface of a receptacle frame to support therein containers of differing girths and depths. Another approach is to use spring loaded, semi-circular articulating arms that are adjustable to grip the OD surface of containers of varying diameters.